dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shirota Yu
Perfil thumb|250px|Shirota Yu *'Nombre:' 城田 優 (しろた ゆう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shirota Yu / Yu Shirota Fernández *'Apodos:' U-kun, Shiroro, Shiropon, Shirotan, Yuu-ani *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 190 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Hermano mayor/actor Shirota Jun *'Sello discográfico:' Sony Music Japan *'Agencia:' Watanabe Entertainment Dramas *Watashi no Ojisan ~WATAOJI~ (TV Asahi, 2019) *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) ep.1,10 *Bungaku Shojo (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Myuobu ♪ 〜himitsu no uta-en〜 (ミューブ♪〜秘密の歌園〜) (Nagoya TV, 2018) *Bye Bye, Blackbird (WOWOW, 2018) *Totto-chan! (TV Asahi, 2017) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.3 *Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! (TBS, 2015) *Kekkon ni Ichiban Chikakute Tooi Onna (結婚に一番近くて遠い女) (NTV, 2015) *Marumaru Tsuma (NTV, 2015) *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.9-10 *Great Teacher Onizuka 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *GTO in Taiwan (2014) *Satsujin Hensachi 70 (NTV, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014) *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Rei (TBS, 2013) *Jun to Ai (NHK, 2012) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 2012) *Jiu: Keishichou Tokushuhan Sousakei (TV Asahi, 2011) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS-MBS, 2011) *Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011) *Shitsuren Hoken (NTV-YTV, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) *Koshonin 2 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Samurai High School (NTV, 2009) *Go Ape (WOWOW, 2009) *Koshonin SP (TV Asahi, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES SP (TBS, 2008) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) *The Hit Parade (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV, 2006) ep.7 *Pink no Idenshi (TV Tokyo, 2005) ep.12 Temas para Dramas *''Isabel tema para Bungaku Shojo (TBS-MBS, 2018) *''U'' tema para Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011) Películas *Hitsuji to Hagane no Mori (2018) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2017) *Akegarasu (2015) *Kuro Shitsuji (2014) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) *Koshonin The Movie (2010) *Kondo wa Aisaka (2010) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *Shinizokonai no Ao (2008) *Hito Airando (2007) *Waruboro (2007) *Arakure KNIGHT (2007) *June Bride (2006) *The Prince of Tennis (2006) Musicales *'2019: Pippin (ピピン 舞台) *'2018:' Bullets Over Broadway (ブロードウェイと銃弾 舞台) *'2017:' Reijo Julie (令嬢ジュリー 舞台) *'2016:' The Love Bugs (地球ゴージャス 舞台) *'2014:' Phantom (ファントム 舞台) *'2011-2013:' Roméo et Juliette: de la Haine à l'Amour (ロミオ&ジュリエット 舞台) *'2010-2016:' Elisabeth (エリザベート 舞台) *'2007: '''TAKE FLIGHT (テイクフライト) *'2007-2008:' D-BOYS STAGE vol.1 vol.2 *'2007:' Sweeney Todd (スウィーニー・トッド) *'2006:' Musical Tennis no Oujisama: Dream Live 3rd *'2005-2006:' Musical Tennis no Oujisama: The Imperial Match Hyoutei Gakuen in winter 2005 - 2006 *'2005:' Musical Tennis no Oujisama: The Imperial Match Hyoutei Gakuen *'2005: Musical Tennis no Oujisama: Dream Live 2nd *'''2005: Musical Tennis no Oujisama: side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen *'2004:' Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ New Legend of Kaguya Island ~ *'2004:' Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ The Advent of Princess Kakyuu - The Second Stage Final *'2003:' Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Starlights - Legend of the Shooting Stars *'2003:' Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Infinity Academy - Mistress Labyrinth ~ (Revision) Anuncios *'2016:' Canada Dry *'2011: '''Nescafé *'2009-2010:' Sapporo Beverage *'2009:' Lotte *'2009:' Ito En MINERAL SPARKIES *'2009:' Ito En W BLACK *'2009:' Lotte ICE CREAM Coolish *'2008-2009:' Right-on *Konami Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side *Mikakuto UHA *SHIMAMURA Co., Ltd. Vídeos Musicales *RAG FAIR - Kimi no Tame ni Boku ga Tate ni Narou / 君のために僕が盾になろう (2006) *MISIA - IN MY SOUL (2003) *Hoshimura Mai (星村麻衣) - Stay With You (2002) Discografía 'Japón' 'Álbum''' 'Singles' 'Internacional' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Yamazaki Ikusaburo - Kakeme Guru Seishun (かけめぐる青春) with Shirota Yu (2019) *Takahata Mitsuki & Shirota Yu - Yume wa Hisoka ni (Duet Version) (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' D-BOYS (2004-2008) *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School *'Familia:' Padres, hermanos mayores (Shirota Dai, Shirota Maria y Shirota Jun) y hermana menor (Shirota Lina). *'Aficiones:' Escribir y componer canciones, el karaoke, ver televisión. *'Habilidades:' El piano, saxofón, y la guitarra. *'Idiomas:' Japonés, español e inglés. *Su madre es española y su padre es japonés. *Debido a que su madre es española, vivió en Barcelona, España, hasta que tenía alrededor de 2 años. Regresó a Japón para la escuela primaria y todavía podía hablar español en una conversación ordinaria. *El 2 de septiembre de 2007, lanzó su photobook títulado Shirota Yu First Solo Shashinshuu (城田優ファーストソロ写真集). *El 26 de junio de 2009, lanzó su 2do photobook títulado Shirota Second Shashinshuu "Sugao." (城田優セカンド写真集「素顔。」). *Debido a su historia y ser un fanático del fútbol, fue nombrado "defensor honorario" del FC Barcelona en noviembre de 2011 *Hizó el doblaje al japonés del Príncipe Kit en la película "Cinderella" (2015). Enlaces *Perfil (Watanabe) *Sitio Oficial (Sony Music) *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial *FanClub Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Shirota Yu.jpg Shirota Yu3.jpg Shirota Yu4.jpg Shirota Yu5.jpg Shirota Yu6.jpg Shirota Yu7.jpg Shirota Yu8.jpg Shirota Yu9.jpg Videografía Archivo:Shirota Yu - Sisyphus|Sisyphus Archivo:Shirota Yu - U|U Archivo:Shirota Yu - Heart of glass|Heart of glass Archivo:Shirota Yu - Setsuna ~a sandglass of fate~|Setsuna ~a sandglass of fate~ Archivo:Shirota Yu Worth Fighting For feat. HOWIE D|Worth Fighting For feat. HOWIE D Categoría:Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSolista